The Blackout
by Bkpike
Summary: The band get locked in core's home when a blackout happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Omfg new story idea as the power went out prob will be a one shot but idk plz note that Hunter will be here due to him winning the contest he'll be in later on in the story :)**

Disclaimer: I own no people in the story other then bk!

Ps rated teen or mature due to language and other shit :P

Chapter 1 the blackout I'm naming chapters due to rl situations

Corey's pov

"Great gig everyone" I said. Once I say that it starts to pour. Well I guess you three can stay over night I say. They all look excited especially Lanes. I thought to be cautious due to how much lightning there was. I quickly grabbed my oil lantern. Kon wanted to tell ghost stories (srry no Internet no good scary story)

10 minutes later

All the ghosts were dead Kon finished. Boom the power goes out now. I was dozing off thinking bout Lanes when she shook me up. "Core the powers out" she yelled I quickly grabbed the lighter to realize there's no fuel and all flashlights are dead. Well I try to see but I can only see right below my feet great.

Laney's pov

Hey I just got a plan to be with Core I think smiling. I started to shiver since I was next to Core so he could see me. "Lanes why are you shaking?" Core asked"? "I'm just scared of the dark plus it's really cold without the heater on (imagine it being winter) "uh come here" Core said He actually wrapped me up in a hug thank god the powers out or he would see me be in a full body blush.

Corey's pov

Wow I never saw Laney look so scared before. When did she get the fear of the dark we played many gigs in total darkness I thought she was faking it so I just let her do it because it will lemme spend more time with her. I quickly gave her a hug making me blush and I swear I saw her skin turn red but then again darkness loves to mess with me. Just hen I got a tex from Trina my battery was low so I read it quickly and shut it off. It read that she was staying at Mina's house. Ok so for bed plans kin Kon take my parents room they won't be home off on an a visit to the hospital Lanes you can takes Trina's room at this she grunts knowing how she hated girly stuff umm I guess if you want you can share my room I said hoping shed accept the offer.

Laney pov

I couldn't believe he was asking me to share his room "sure Core" I say

Corey's pov

I was kinda happy she said yes as this was my first power outage and I was terrified of the dark but I hid that not wanting to look like a baby in front of my band plus I still like Lanes

End of chapter 1

It'll get better i swear it'll get better

-bkpike

No need I'm on vacation for a week without wifi :( leaving at around 8 or 10 am


	2. Chapter 2

The blackout chapter 2

Hey you guys I have 6 hours of boredom so I'm going to keep going since it takes an hour or more per chapter

Disclaimer: I own no people in the story other then bk and CS/evils worst nightmare. Hunter will be in the story late on due to us talking and me not having wifi srry

Chapter 2 The Portal

Corey's point of view

I woke up first. Wait, I didn't sleep at all instead I lied in bed thinking about when the power will get back. I get out her bed at 5 being quiet not to wake Lanes. At that I look to see her sleeping softly. I quickly kiss her softly on the forehead whispering, I love you Lanes. She started to move so I quickly left.

Laney's point of view

I wasn't asleep when core kissed me and whispered, I love you Lanes. Once he left I was blushing like mad. I realized a smell of pancakes, I knew the twins were asleep as I was hearing them snoring so wait Core can cook? I quickly got of bed and sat down on the couch.

Corey's point of view

I decided t make the breakfast when I heard someone was up. I quickly look behind to see Lanes standing there. I must've woken her up so I stay silent. (Note still no power) "hey core how are you making pancakes with no power?" "Simple generator" I reply. I have little to no gas at all. I say just finishing the pancakes. "Watch this" I tell Lanes walking towards Kin and Kon. Lanes follows behind me as I put the plate next to me they instantly get help in a daze. My parents bed is higher up and when they went they both fell onto the floor. Lane and I were laughing our asses off when they got out. They attacked the pancake leaving none for us. "Sorry Lanes looks like it's cereal for us" she shrugged as we left. We both ate cereal and as we were eating we heard a pounding from upstairs. Once we finish we go up stairs to find a portal from my closet. When we get up we find Kin and Kon looking at it. Well looks like we're going in I said "Core are you nuts?" Laney was asking. Positive I tell her. It was a black portal like death black. Laney didn't look to sure so I hugged her to quickly let her know that I'll be next to her the whole time. At that we entered what could've been our death.

End of chapter damn 3 hours till I hit a wifi zone :P srry mates


	3. Chapter 3

Hey readers ready for the longest chapter yet? I hope so

Disclaimer:I own no one in the story other then bk/CS

Chapter 3 a new world

Corey's point of view

We all enter the portal and gasp at the sight it looked like a brand new world. I looked and see a man walk towards us.

CS pov

I walk by and see the couple with what looks like twins. They all look confused. They must've lost their memory so I shrugged. I went by and gave the twins some armor and have to ask the tomboy for plate legs or plate skirt she asks for plate legs and I toss three pouches. "Umm excuse me you forgot me" the other boy asked "check your pouch I say and leave.

Corey's point of view

I don't know what he means as Lanes takes a pouch slung over my back. Inside was armor but it was pitch black still. All of a sudden someone else appears.

Hunter's pov

4 newcomers without lights. I have 2 spare lanterns so I quickly yell "CS any lanterns? "One" he replying. "Ill buy it 100k," the kids look shocked. Deal as they traded. "Here" I say handing the twins and girl the lanterns. Again the other looks confused "Check your pouch" and boom he pulls one out he looks shocked as he checked the rest.

Corey's point of view

He pulled out some food and water skins and what seemed like a a short sword. I feel a bulge in my pockets. Great I thought before realizing that it was gold coins. I pull another pouch which read 4M. "Guys I just found 4M in my pockets. They all look at awe as I withdrawal 1M at a time giving them each 1M. We started to walk when I head a shout.

Bk pov

These people expect to live without weapons. "Hey 100k for four weapons normally 50k for one." They all pitch in 25k. I look at each one first taking the puny dagger and replacing it with a bow and arrow, I looked at the twins and saw one slim and fast I gave him duel daggers and saw the other one, just brute strength and gave him a two hand sword, one last, I look at the girl, love, magic I whisper, giving her a spell book and and unlimited runes. She looks confused. "Open the book and select one and shoot." She follows suit and endless flame shoot out her hands. All looked amazed at the spells mostly Core hoping she would notice. Wait how do I know his name?

1/5 of he chapter :)

And at that the twins went north and core and lanes went south.

The twin's pov

As the twins went they noticed a tower of chefs, "we need to enter that place!" They say in unison. They walk by the first dude the armor dude. He gave us chef hats and with that we run in. "Omg dairy churners."Kin runs up with cream as he churns he cream to cheese. They run out with 20 cheese wheels.

Back to the other two

They started to walk to the south when they met a guitarist. He was playing a love song as they sat down. He winked at core. They started to walk away when they met a portal. They decide to go in it. They looked in awe as they walked in. A butler walked up to Core and said, "master your back and brought back a lady friend." Core blushed as he said "when did I buy this?" "You made this from scratch" core looked up shocked same with Lanes. They walked in and the butler decided to do his best to get Core to impress Lanes. "Plz follow me" he instructed as he led them into a dining room filled with chairs. Meow a cat jumped up at Lanes w8 I own a cat core thought. Ahh it's so cute lanes said softly stroking. The butler came up with pizza made from scratch. The butler lit a candle in the middle that separated them. Lanes was staring in Cores eyes as Core did the same. After that, core walked into a a room that had to be a bedroom. Lanes walked to the other bedroom. Once she entered she knew that it was the butlers room. Hey core can I sleep in your room? The other is the butler's room. "Of course Lanes" he said as she got in. It was a tighter squeeze and their bodies were pushed together . They were blushing again. Lanes got up noticing the squeeze she blushed again. "Llanes Lanes I need to say something! Core was talking in his sleep. I I I need you core ended. Lanes blushed as he said it. Lanes quickly left as she raided the fridge. There is only chocolate cake materials in here. Wait tomorrow is cores birthday she said. She quickly made the cake put it in the fridge. She went to a chair and fell asleep. "Lanes?" He said worryingly and found her in the kitchen with eggs. Mourning she said with the lantern on. Morning he said walking to the fridge. Wait core let me I insisted he shrugged and walked to a chair. Lanes made the eggs as I remembered that my birthday was today. Nothing big happened until around 7pm kin Kon I need you she said summoning them. What? Today's cores birthday she told them quickly grabbing a cheese wheel. She chopped it up. Making grilled cheese (I can't believe that's cores favorite food) we ate and at around 8 I got core to enter his room to change as she got the cake out and quickly lit he candles. Core walked in shocked that someone remembered. Kin and Kon told then that it was Laney's idea. Me and core went to get cake to kin and Kon with the cake in their mouths. Well I didn't know what you wanted so I'm giving you this and she leaned in and kissed him. He quickly blushed and kissed her back. They were red in blushes as they entered their room. Once they were ready kin and Kon walk in. "What?"We're taking the floor they said in unison."

Corey's point of view

Great the time I'm going to ask Lanes out the twins go in the room. We can't fall asleep due to the twins snoring. The butler realizes this and motions us to come to him. Great I think he's going to let us sleep in his room. But no, he brings us to a family room as we sit, he lights the fireplace and offers tea. We sit for what seems like forever, I didn't mind as I was happily staring into her eyes.

Laney's point of view

Ok So I love his butler he makes a boring family room all romantic. I quickly sat down and started to stare into his eyes.

Butler's pov

Dang it I can tell they both "like" each other but their both staring so they don't know. "Please stop staring master and friend" They instantly stopped.

Corey's point of view

Wait Lanes was staring at me?

Laney's point of view

Wait core was staring at me?

At that they left the house and started looking around we heard a loud "HELP" Kon's voice we start to run. We stop in our tracks. A giant dragon had Kin in grasps. Kon was hitting with his sword


	4. Chapter 4

Blackout chapter 4

Disclaimer: bkpike owns no one in this chapter enjoy :) but he does own the song

Chapter 4 the song

No ones point of view

The four kids stand up to be the hardest battle yet(fuck this intro)

Corey's point of view

I quickly grab my bow and arrows and start shooting wait why is Lanes looking like I'm a hero? "Shoot Lanes" I exclaim for her to start cast lightning bolts out of her hands. Damn she's sexy when shooting magic. "Wait don't dragons breathe fire?" Kon asked. We see in pain as he found out. About 3 minutes later the dragon falls dead and I catch Kin.

Laney's point of view

Wow Core just saved a life by catching Kin. We start to walk back to the place that took me to my home in here as we got there I had to tell Core or I'm never going to. "Hey kin, how about we go over to the west I heard talk of a cheese party" I tell lying. They run off. "Core, can I ask you something?" I ask "sure" he relies. "Listen Core I I'm not scared of the dark anymore" "that's good" core replies looking sad.

Corey's point of view

I needed to tell Lanes how I feel but I was to shy so I needed a plan. So I quickly told my butler my final request, he would be free to go if he helped me with this one. I told him my story and what to do. He said "music" how could I be so dumb? I quickly got in my house and stared writing.

*20 minutes later*

"Hey band mates I got a song with lyrics" I yell and they rushed over to me. I give them the parts and they start practicing

*another 20 minutes later*

(Note I wrote this song so it prob sucks ass)

The Blackout written by bkpike(me)

We've always been friends but I wanted more

I've seen the chance to romance

As the lights flashed I made a quick dash next to you.

When it blacked out all I wanted to do is make out

X2

You'll prob hate me for all this

But I'll get pissed off when your with another man

When it blacked out all I wanted to do is make out

X2

(Song repeats)

Laney's point of view

"Core that was amazing" I said running to hug him. "How did you get the lyrics?" I then asked. "I was influenced because if a girl" be quickly added. I quickly let go of him and started walking away. "Who?" I asked trying for him not to hear the sadness. "You" he said adding on to the one question. "Will you..." "Yes" I tell before he finished the question as we started to hug. We walked out to see the portal to take us home when a sign came up and it read "leaving? All memories of this place will be forgotten." Fuck.

Corey's point of view

I quickly run with a marker and write ask lanes out on my arm and we all enter the portal. Boom we get up and all look around. "What happened?" I ask and they all shrug at me. "Let's get ready to practice" I say as we left I looked at my arm "ask lanes out" odd it's my writing. We get practice done fast and the twins leave. Lanes was getting ready to leave when I stop her. "Yes?" Lanes asked with a confused look. "I like you" I quickly say to see her smiling. "I love you Core" she sakes as we pull in for a hug. Wait how did I know she'd say yes? I think. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I ask with confidence. "Yes" was all I heard as I pull her in a kiss.

Wait I'm going to end here so you can barf at my awful song. Plz review I read em all and ps I make many errors due to writing and publishing from my ipod so srry bout that. Chapter 5 will be out later today or tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello fellow grojband fans this is going to be really short but I need help with idea so Plz put ideas in reviews and private messages. Disclaimer: I own no one expect Bk and CS

Chapter 5 the end

Corey's point of view

Me and Lane have been dating for about 5 years and were doing better then ever. Our fan base grew massively once we started. I do still wonder about the message but who cares. I quickly decide to propose to her after a gig. The day has arrived, the gig. I think nothing of it now anymore as I carry the box in my pocket. We play the gig like any other but as I'm about to ask her, she falls to the ground a hole near where her heart was.

Laney's point of view

I hear gasps and see people looking at me in disgust I don't know what's happening until I look down and see blood pouring out of me. I quickly feel dizzy as I blackout.

Corey's point of view

I start screaming "Lanes,Lanes as I'm next to her Kin is calling 911 and Kon is freaking out. As the ambulance approaches we run up and watch them take her away. I walk in the back to be with her. I quickly pace back and fourth. If she dies today of all days ill be pissed off. They arrive and I see the twins waiting as well. We're waiting for what seemed like years until he see a doctor walk down. "Friends of Penn?" He ask as we nod we walk to him. "I'm sorry to tell you but she has blood type O positive we don't have enough to save her. We all started to sob but then it hit me, I'm O positive. "If she got the blood will she be alright?" I quickly yes as I see the doctor nod "hook me up" I say as the doctor looks amazed as he asked "are you sure? You can die in the process. I quickly nod as I'm showed to a room as they start taking my blood. I quickly pass out.

24 hours later

Laney's point of view

I woke up with a pain in my chest to find it all wrapped up. I quickly look around to realize I'm in the hospital. I quickly see a nurse and asked what happened. She looked and yelled "Penn is up!" Odd I say to myself as a doctor walks up. "We need to talk, you were shot in the chest a nearly impossible thing to survive but a blue haired boy quickly volunteered to use his blood. He's in the room next door but he's been in a coma for a while, we don't know how to put this but this was in his pocket." He says as he pulls out the box. The box I grab it and open it a ring. I gasp as I pull it out. He was going to propose I run to the next door down. I see him numb and walk next to him. "Core?" I ask not expecting an answer.

Corey's point of view

I open my eyes at Lanes voice. Great the operation was a success. I stand up as she looks surprised. "Get a doctor" I her yell. She had a tear in her eye. I looked confused. She explained it all but she looked like she hid something. A doctor walked up surprised "what did you do?" He said looking at Lanes as she shrugged. I reach in my pocket to find my ring gone damn I think but she noticed. "Looking for this?" She says pulling the small box and I grab the box and kneel "Lanes will you marry me?" I ask. She quickly yells "yes" pulling in for a kiss.

Well 2 down none started so Plz reply with ideas and ill try it review or pm me them. I want to say for me being a depressed 13 year old I'm shocked at how much you enjoy my first two stories so I want to do more to keep my fans happy :) also this got me over my minecraft addiction so yea : P


End file.
